Shadow
by Clio.M
Summary: Todo inverno uma criatura aparece no bosque para cumprir seu dever que é ofertar a morte de um inocente aos cem deuses e assim, após cem anos, se ver livre da maldição. Afrodite, tentando fugir de um colega, fica perdido na floresta. Lá, ele encontra uma pessoa que diz ser conhecida como Máscara da Morte.
1. Chapter 1

Inverno de 1995.

Olhou a sua volta mais uma vez. As árvores eram gigantes e a grama precisava ser aparada. A luz da lua quase não conseguia alcançar o chão. Os galhos estavam rangendo e os barulhos de animais noturnos já começavam a ser ouvidos.

O vento passava pelas frestas livres assobiando maldosamente, fazendo o pêlo da sua nuca eriçar.

Os pés, que correram em vão tentando achar a saída da floresta já estavam doendo e assustado demais se sentou, abraçando os próprios joelhos. A cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e chorou.

\- Hey… - a voz grossa lhe chamou a atenção. - Hey…

O garotinho levantou a cabeça procurando por seu interlocutor. A visão borrada pelas lágrimas.

Ele era maior que si e mais forte também. O cabelo prateado e a máscara estranha lhe chamou a atenção. Limpou o rosto com a costa da mão e se aproximou, um pouco apreensivo.

\- Hey… - respondeu tentando esconder o medo.

Os olhos violáceos encaravam o pequeno garoto a sua frente com diversão. Fazia quanto tempo que não recebia visitas?

\- O que faz aqui? - perguntou depois de algum tempo observando a criança, que agora chegara mais perto e ia tocar em sua roupa.

Como que hipnotizado a criança tocou com o indicador, pequeno e gordo, em sua perna, para logo depois agarrar e começar a chorar. O mais alto ficou sem reação e esperou que o pequeno se acalmasse.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou quando notou que a criança parara de chorar.

\- Afrodite…

\- Afrodite?

\- É…

\- Como chegou aqui? - perguntou e o os olhos que antes examinavam seu corpo, curiosamente, encarou o seus, violeta.

\- Estava seguindo as fadinhas…

\- As fadas?

\- Sim…

\- Você consegue ver as fadinhas?

\- Sim. - respondeu com simplicidade, como se sua resposta fosse óbvia. - Por que você usa essa máscara estranha? - perguntou apontando para a máscara que cobria todo seu rosto.

\- Eu gosto.

\- Por que ela é tão feia? - a pergunta espontânea tirou lhe tirou um sorriso.

\- Ela é conhecida como Máscara da Morte. Eu sou conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

\- Que nome feio…

\- Meu nome não é esse criança.

\- Qual é o seu nome, então?

A pergunta pegara-o de surpresa. Qual. Era. Seu. Nome?

\- As fadas não lhe avisaram para não segui-las? - a pergunta ríspida assustou o garoto.

\- Avisaram.

\- E por que, então, você as seguiu?

\- Eu estava fugindo… Ele queria me bater e eu não queria apanhar. As fadinhas estavam vindo nessa direção e como pareceu que era bem longe da onde eu moro eu as segui, assim eu conseguiria…

\- Por que ele queria te bater?

\- Porque eu comi a sobremesa dele.

\- E por que você comeu a sobremesa dele?

\- Porque era gelatina e eu adoro gelatina.

\- O que é gelatina?

Afrodite lhe lançou um olhar assustado. Colocou a mão no queixo, tentando pensar numa forma de explicar o que era gelatina.

\- É alguma coisa colorida e meio mole. Ela é quase transparente. É tão gostoso…

Ficaram um tempo quietos, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.

\- Por que você estava chorando?

\- Eu… eu estava perdido e com os pés doendo. - lembrar da angústia de ficar sozinho lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos.

\- Hm… Venha, eu vou levar-lhe ao caminho de volta.

\- Estou cansado, podemos descansar um pouco antes de irmos? - Voltou a se sentar. Máscara observou a criança que brincava com um pedacinho de madeira a sua frente. As pernas que antes estavam dobradas - em posição de proteção - agora estavam esticadas.

Cansado de ficar sentado, Afrodite se deitou no chão com a barriga para baixo enquanto fazia pequenos rabiscos imaginários com o pequeno pedaço de um galho na mão. Cantarolava baixinho o ritmo de uma música.

Por algumas horas o pequeno galho distraiu o garotinho que agora bocejava e fechava os olhos involuntariamente.

Máscara resmungou qualquer coisa logo que percebeu que o menor dormira. Pegou-o no colo e um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Quanto tempo não tocava em um humano?

Observou o pequeno - que se aconchegara mais ao seu corpo. A tez pálida, quase como leite, contrastava com suas roupas escuras. O nariz arrebitado estava vermelho por causa do frio e os cabelos loiros, cacheado nas pontas, estavam segurando algumas folhas secas.

Enquanto tirava as folhas do cabelo de Afrodite as fadinhas vieram ao seu encontro.

\- Ele está dormindo? - perguntou uma delas.

\- O que você acha? - respondeu impaciente a pergunta. - Por que deixaram que ele as seguissem?

\- Está preocupado com ele? - Outra perguntou em deboche.

\- Ele é apenas uma criança. Uma criança humana! - Respondeu alto e irritado.

\- Shhh… Cuidado ou vai acordá-lo! - A fada violeta o repreendeu.

\- Não sou eu quem deveria ser chamado a atenção. Sabem muito bem que o que fizeram foi perigoso demais. - Levantou-se irritado, com a criança no colo. - Agora me levem ao local onde ele mora. - ordenou e as fadinhas seguiram na frente, mostrando o caminho.

-0.0.0-

Afrodite acordou, sentindo dores no corpo e garganta.

\- Finalmente acordou, querido. - A mulher que estava ao seu lado disse, aliviada. - Já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

\- Onde eu estou? - perguntou desorientado.

\- Na enfermaria. - respondeu calmamente, enquanto se levantava e colocava a mão na testa da criança, checando sua temperatura. - Como está?

\- Bem… - respondeu evasivo, enquanto observava a enfermeira chacoalhando um termômetro e colocando em suas axilas. A pele do loirinho se arrepiou ante o contato frio do objeto em sua pele quente.

\- Não me parece bem. Ficou desacordado por um tempo razoável.

\- …

\- Qual é o seu nome, anjinho? - perguntou docilmente.

\- Afrodite. - respondeu baixo e cansado. A voz arranhava a garganta seca fazendo com que sentisse dor.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a enfermeira resolvesse tirar o termômetro de sua axila e examinasse o número que nele marcava.

\- 39º não me parece uma boa temperatura. - ela disse. Observou as bochechas avermelhadas, maculando seu rosto pálido. Não sabia precisar se as bochechas coradas eram devido a febre alta ou o embaraço de ter-lhe mentido, já que seus olhos estavam voltados para baixo, evitando contato visual. - Hey… - chamou a atenção do pequeno a sua frente delicadamente. - Agora vamos cuidar de você, está bem?

Afrodite acenou com a cabeça, lágrimas escapavam por sua face e ele tentava a todo custo fazer com que elas parassem de manchar o rosto.

A enfermeira, vendo que o garoto chorava, sentou-se na beirada da cama e secava-lhe o rosto com o polegar.

\- Por que está chorando, anjinho?

Sem ter o que responder, falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça.

\- Minha cabeça dói. - apontou para a cabeça.

\- Oh querido… Isso vai passar. - assegurou a jovem, pegando-o no colo, ninado-o. - Isso vai passar. Eu vou cuidar para que você fique bem logo.

Quando sentiu que a criança relaxara em seus braços, depositou-a na cama.

\- Onde você vai…? - perguntou um tanto desesperado. Fazia tempo que ninguém o acalmava desse jeito.

\- Vou pegar seu remédio e algumas cobertas. - encaminhou-se até um armário que estava no canto do recinto. - Aliás, eu me chamo Nanny.

\- Nanny… - repetiu o pequeno confirmando o nome da enfermeira, que voltou rapidamente para perto de si.

A enfermeira administrou o xarope contra gripe e quando a febre abaixou, cobriu o loirinho, que agora estava de olhos fechados. Beijou-lhe a testa e seguiu em direção a porta, e, durante o caminho, apagou a luz.

Durante algum tempo Afrodite ficou de olhos fechados, fingindo dormir e quando finalmente ouviu o clic da porta, levantou-se e se aproximou da janela, onde pequenos pontos piscavam do lado de fora.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou baixinho, com medo de elevar a voz e a enfermeira voltar.

\- Viemos ver como você está. - respondeu a fadinha violeta. A voz, tão fininha, parecia um tilintar de sininhos. As outras acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Como eu vim parar aqui? - indagou curioso.

\- O Máscara da Morte te deixou na porta do orfanato. Ficou te vigiando até que alguém aparecesse.

\- E cadê ele? - perguntou ansioso, olhando para os lados.

\- Não veio. - A fadinha amarela respondeu com pesar, ao notar o olhar decepcionado da criança ao não encontrar o homem de cabelos prateados.

Já era possível ver os primeiros raios solares quando as fadinhas resolveram ir embora e deixar o menino descansar. Afrodite repousou na cama e se ajeitou, assim que fechou os olhos caiu no sono.

Acordou com o barulho das crianças gritando no quintal do orfanato. Abriu os olhos aos poucos, acostumando-se com a claridade de luz que entrava em seu quarto.

\- Bom dia… - Nanny estava ao seu lado, depositando numa mesa uma bandeja cheia de comida. - Já ia te acordar. Dormiu bem?

\- Hm... - acenou positivamente e a jovem enfermeira sorriu.

\- Coma um pouco. - ordenou entregando-lhe uma colher.

Olhou a bandeja a sua frente. Um pedaço de bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate exalava um cheiro tão bom que instintivamente afundou a colher na comida e levou à boca, saboreando-a.

\- Nanny… - chamou, tirando-a de seus próprios devaneios.

\- O que foi, querido?

\- As fadinhas voltaram?

\- Quem? - perguntou confusa. Afrodite comia o bolo, alheio à sua confusão.

\- As fadinhas.

\- Que fadinhas?

\- Ué, as fadinhas que vivem no bosque.

A enfermeira o encarou preocupada.

\- Não vive nenhuma fadinha no bosque.

\- Vivem sim. - insistiu o garoto. - Elas me levaram até o bosque e depois o Máscara da Morte me trouxe para cá.

Nanny balançou a cabeça, limpou a garganta e forçou um sorriso gentil nos lábios finos e cobertos com batom rosa.

\- Afrodite, não existe nenhuma fadinha no bosque. E quem te trouxe para cá? - a voz gentil soava baixa e preocupada.

\- O Máscara da Morte.

\- Quem?

O loirinho, que agora terminara o bolo, encarou-a com inocência.

\- O Máscara da Morte.

\- Querido… Acho que você sonhou com essas coisas.

\- Nanny, não são _coisas_. - replicou impaciente. - São as fadinhas e o Máscara da Morte e eu não sonhei com eles, eles existem. São de verdade.

\- Ok. E como que eles são? - perguntou curiosa.

\- O Máscara da Morte é alto, mais alto que eu. Tem cabelos cor prata e usa uma máscara feia que se chama Máscara da Morte.

\- E você não tem medo dele?

\- Não. Ele só parece bravo, mas ele não é.

\- E as fadinhas? Como elas são?

\- As fadinhas são bem legais. Elas são de várias cores. Ontem elas vieram me visitar. Veio a fadinha violeta, a fadinha amarela…

\- Quando elas vieram te visitar?

\- Depois de um tempo em que você foi embora. Elas bateram na janela.

\- Você as deixou entrar?

\- Não. - disse tristemente. - Eu não consegui abrir a janela…

\- E que horas elas foram embora?

\- Quase de manhã… Nanny, tem gelatina de morango?

\- Tem sim, anjinho. Vou lhe trazer. Já volto.

\- Quero dois. - avisou quando ela estava próximo a porta, e sorriu quando a jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

-0.0.0-

O dr. Bale escutava o relato da enfermeira com atenção e quando, finalmente, ela terminou ele soltou um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Nanny, não há nada com que se preocupar. Uma febre alta, que se aproxima ou ultrapassa os 40ºC, pode provocar alucinações.

\- Mas ele narrou com precisão detalhes e inventou histórias…

\- Minha querida, a alucinação é a percepção real de um objeto que não existe. Dizemos que é percepção real tendo em vista a convicção inabalável da pessoa que alucina em relação ao objeto alucinado.*

\- Isso passará, então?

\- Sim, isso ocorreu devido à febre alta, mas ele está sendo devidamente medicado e, deve melhorar em breve. Logo se esquecerá disso.

A enfermeira saiu da sala do médico um pouco mais aliviada. Passou na cozinha e pegou duas gelatinas de morango, quando retornou ao quarto Afrodite estava sentado perto à janela observando as crianças correndo e brincando pelo jardim.

\- Afrodite - chamou.

O loirinho desviou sua atenção do jardim e correu em direção a Nanny.

\- Trouxe minhas gelatinas?

\- Uhum. O que estava olhando? - perguntou curiosa.

\- Meu amigos. Queria poder brincar.

\- Mas vai. Assim que melhorar da gripe poderá brincar.

\- Será que vai demorar muito?

\- Acho que não…

\- Nanny, vou estar curado até amanhã?

\- Acho que não.

\- Mas vou poder sair para brincar com meus amigos, né?

\- Acho que não. Você ainda tem febre e não poderá pegar friagem.

\- Ah… - soltou um pequeno muxoxo.

\- Por quê?

\- Amanhã eu faço aniversário e eu queria ficar com meus amigos.

\- Sério? E quantos anos irá fazer?

\- Sete.

-0.0.0-

Quase um mês depois de ter ficado perdido no bosque Afrodite retornara, com a ajuda das fadinhas, procurando por Máscara da Morte.

**Continua**

* * *

Muito obrigada para quem leu até aqui e reviews são bem vindos. Quero saber o feedback de vocês; o que está bom, o que está ruim, para que possamos, juntos, melhorar.

A fanfic foi baseada no filme: Hotarubi no mori e - que eu super recomendo. Uma história muito linda.

*Quanto ao que o dr. Bale disse, eu não dou certeza sobre as palavras dele. Não sou e nem faço psicologia/medicina gente. O que eu coloquei no texto é resultado de uma pesquisa parca, ok?

Os personagens, nesse capítulo ficaram OOC, eu sei, mas no próximo capítulo tento deixá-los o mais semelhante possível de suas personalidades (Obs. Nunca escrevi DitexMM).


	2. Chapter 2

Os pés nus corriam desesperadamente pelo gramado do bosque passando por entre as árvores, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Conseguia ouvir as folhas secas quebrarem cada vez que seu pé as tocavam.

'Droga' - pensou enquanto procurava ao seu redor um esconderijo perfeito.

Os passos do outro homem entraram em seu campo de audição e então se abaixou entre duas moitas, a mão tapando a boca para evitar que sua respiração ofegante fosse ouvida e até mesmo um grito de susto.

\- A-fro-diiii-teee! - o homem de voz grossa entoou as duas últimas sílabas, como se seu nome fosse parte de uma melodia.

O loirinho sentia que ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais de onde estava escondido. Era possível ver a ponta da bota de couro que ele vestia. Ela estava meio gasta e destoando do tom verde que a grama do bosque tinha, mas que combinava perfeitamente com suas vestes.

Ele estava de preto, com um sobretudo pesado, também preto. Os cabelos prateados voavam na direção do vento e, através da máscara que ele usava, era possível os olhos violetas se divertindo.

A medida que Máscara se aproximava de onde estava escondido mais ele se encolhia. A adrenalina corria em seu corpo, fazendo com que o coração batesse cada vez mais rápido e alto. Tão alto que achou que tivesse, no lugar do órgão, um tambor.

\- Sabe que não pode se esconder. Ando vivendo nesta floresta há muito tempo… - a voz calma com que lhe falava ia enervando mais o loirinho que não tirava os olhos da figura do homem a alguns passos a sua frente.

Um vento mais forte bateu, levantando a terra seca e alguns pedacinhos de folhas já moídas pelas andanças dos animais. Fechou os olhos para se proteger e quando voltou a abrí-los seu perseguidor não estava mais em seu campo de visão.

Ainda encolhido girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro a procura de algum rastro que Máscara pudesse ter deixado e como não encontrou se levantou do esconderijo e recomeçou a correr.

O vento mais uma vez entrou na densa floresta trazendo consigo um assobio maldoso e a risada dele. Uma risada alta e irônica que fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse. Apertou os passos. Faltavam mais alguns metros para sua área de proteção.

\- Bu! - o rosto do seu perseguidor apareceu de repente na sua frente e sem tempo de desacelerar acabou trombando seu corpo contra as pernas altas do Máscara para, logo em seguida, cair contra a grama fofa.

Máscara encarou os olhos azuis claros do menino a sua frente se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Você se machucou? - perguntou preocupado, abaixando-se na altura dos olhos do garoto e estendendo sua mão.

Afrodite negou com a cabeça. Máscara sorriu.

\- Você está bem? - voltou a perguntar, pegando o loirinho no colo e batendo a terra e pedaços de folhas secas das roupas e cabelo do menino.

\- Hm… - Afrodite anuiu com um leve menear de cabeça.

\- Não te disse que não tem como brincar de esconde-esconde nessa floresta? Eu a conheço muito bem… Há muitos anos…

\- Muitos anos quanto? - perguntou enquanto esperava paciente Máscara lhe limpar. Enquanto isso brincava com o medalhão dourado que ele carregava pendurada no pescoço.

\- Tempo suficiente para ver algumas vidas indo embora.

\- Ahhh… E para que serve esse medalhão? Ele é bonito.

\- Serve para contar… - tirou gentilmente das mãos do menino o medalhão. Encarou-a. Ainda se lembrava de como o recebera.

_Pegou da mão do homem o medalhão dourado. Seus dedos tocando levemente a mão esquelética daquele ser. Máscara o olhou, subitamente, e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Ele era pálido, muito pálido. O rosto chupado com marcas roxas abaixo dos olhos opacos o deixava mais assombroso._

_Assim que teve a posse do medalhão a assombração, como Máscara o nomeara mentalmente, fora embora e quando se viu sozinho, sentou-se em uma pedra grande e analisou objeto que o mesmo lhe dera._

_A medalha era grossa, feita de um metal dourado com o corte redondo. Passou a ponta do dedo na superfície que era totalmente preenchida com pontos brancos, em alto relevo e formato de caracol._

_\- Esses pontos brancos se tingem de vermelho a cada inocente morto. Ao final, quando todos os pontos estiveram vermelhos, você estará livre. - a voz tão fria quanto a morte ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, fazendo-o tremer._

\- ...tar o quê? – o loirinho perguntou olhando curiosamente para Máscara.

\- Desculpe, não entendi.

\- Contar? Contar o que? - o loirinho inqueriu, novamente, fitando-o intensamente.

\- Você faz muitas perguntas para alguém da sua idade…

\- Você sabe quantos anos eu tenho? - a voz demonstrava sua surpresa.

\- Não.

\- Então como dizer uma coisa dessas? - a resposta negativa o deixara confuso.

\- Apenas deduzi uma idade aproximada.

\- E você chegou num resultado? - perguntou curiosamente encarando os olhos violetas com ansiedade.

\- Você deve ter uns… 5 ou 6 anos. - Máscara percebeu o olhar desapontado do garoto. - Que foi? Eu errei?

\- Eu tenho 7.

Máscara rolou os olhos e retrucou:

\- Não tem muita diferença. 6… 7… Tudo lá.

\- Tem sim. - o loirinho respondeu.

\- Não, não tem.

\- Tem sim. – insistiu.

\- Não tem.

\- Tem sim! – gritou irritado.

\- Então qual a diferença?

\- É que eu não sou mais criança. Ter 7 anos me torna um homenzinho. Vou sair da minha antiga escola e agora vou para uma nova. Só homenzinhos que tem 7 anos ou mais que podem mudar de escola e ir para uma nova, onde tem gente mais velha e não só crianças.

A risada alta e irônica que Máscara soltou fez com que Afrodite corasse, fechando a cara, emburrado, e colocando em seus lábios finos um biquinho.

\- Que foi _homenzinho_? - perguntou, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

O pequeno virou o rosto e Máscara não sabia o que fazer.

\- Hey... - chamou depois de um tempo.

\- Que foi? - respondeu bravo. A voz estava embargada.

\- Vai chorar? - provocou - Olha, _homenzinhos _não choram. Eles são fortes.

\- Não vou chorar!

\- Então olha para mim e dá um sorriso.

Afrodite encarou o Máscara, os olhos transbordando em lágrimas. Respirou fundo e tentou algo próximo de um sorriso, mas que no final acabou parecendo uma careta. O mais alto riu.

\- Venha, vamos sair daqui. - convidou, oferecendo a mão ao menor que aceitou sem hesitar.

-0.0.0-

Máscara estava deitando na grama ao lado do enorme lago, observando Afrodite brincar com as fadinhas, correndo de um lado para o outro no campo aberto.

Fechou os olhos por um instante sentindo a brisa. Não estava tão gelada quanto no início do inverno.

"A primavera está chegando..." – pensou tristemente.

\- Máscara! – gritou o loirinho, acenando.

Máscara abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção do Afrodite.

\- Que? – respondeu alto, ante ao chamado.

\- Vem brincar com a gente... – convidou enquanto corria na direção do mais velho.

\- Não quero.

\- Ahh... Vem!

\- Não.

\- E por que não? – indagou chateado pondo um leve bico nos lábios.

\- Não estou com vontade.

\- Por quê? Elas estão me ensinando a fazer mágica! – insistiu esperançoso.

As fadinhas cercaram Máscara rindo da situação do maior.

\- Eu também sei fazer mágicas.

\- Sabe? – Afrodite o encarou surpreso. Os olhos brilhando tamanha empolgação. – Faz? – pediu.

\- Não.

\- Por quê?

\- Isso demanda muita energia.

\- O que é _demanda_?

\- Argh! – bufou. – Demandar significa exigir, precisar.

\- Ahhh... Então você não sabe fazer?

Máscara se irritou ante a pergunta inocente do loiro.

\- Eu sei fazer. EU. SEI. FAZER! – explodiu. Afrodite, por um momento, olhou o mais velho assustado, mas logo sua expressão assumiu um ar desafiador.

\- Prove!

Máscara encarou o loirinho. O olhar petulante que o outro tinha para consigo era irritante.

\- Que foi? – perguntou bravo.

\- Ué, estou esperando a sua mágica. Você disse que sabe fazer mágica. Estou esperando! – respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio e se sentou no chão esperando a performance do mais velho.

As fadinhas foram para do lado de Afrodite.

\- Vamos, prove logo ao garoto. – disse, desafiadoramente, a fadinha violeta.

\- Sim, sim... Mostre ao garoto o que você sabe fazer! – provocou a fadinha amarela.

As outras fadinhas batiam as palmas das mãos numa clara provocação. Máscara bufou, irritadiço.

\- Não. Não vou provar nada a ninguém! – disse determinado.

\- Por favor! – Afrodite pediu, ensaiando sua melhor cara de pidão.

\- Tá bom. Tá bom. – anuiu contrariado tirando do menor um sorriso aberto e sincero e das fadinhas um sorriso malicioso.

Máscara ficou em posição de ataque. Fechou os olhos, pensando em qual feitiço iria fazer. Concentrou-se, proferindo algumas palavras bem antigas.

\- O que ele está fazendo? – Afrodite perguntou curioso.

\- Mágica. – responderam as fadinhas em uníssono.

As mãos do Máscara começaram a brilhar, surgindo uma bola azul flutuante. Ele abriu os olhos, jogando a bola ao céu. A medida que a esfera subia, seu tamanho aumentava rapidamente e quando não foi mais possível que ela ficasse maior, a esfera se rompeu em milhares de pedacinhos brilhantes que quando tocaram a terra viraram flores dos mais diversos tipos.

\- Uau... – o loirinho disse encantado, observando as flores brotarem do chão.

\- Como é magia, em breve elas morrerão. – Máscara avisou, voltando a se deitar, soltando um gemido de cansaço. – Não vá longe. – ordenou, fechando os olhos novamente. Um breve sorriso se desenhava em seu rosto.

Quanto tempo não via essa inocência?

Afrodite meneou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto colhia algumas plantas.

\- Você sabe fazer uma coroa de flores? – perguntou para uma das fadinhas, que assentiu.

\- Me ensina. – pediu.

\- Claro.

Enquanto a fadinha rosa ensinava, pacientemente, ao loirinho a fazer uma coroa de flores, as outras fadas foram para perto de Máscara.

\- Pare de fingimentos! – exigiu a fada violeta, zangada. – Um mago como você não ficaria tão cansado depois de fazer uma mágica ridiculamente simples como essa. Por que, dentre tantas, você escolheu a _Blommor_?

\- Qual, precisamente, você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntou irritado.

Sem saber o que responder a fadinha mudou de assunto.

\- Não deveria se aproximar tanto dele. Nós dois sabemos do que você é capaz.

\- E do que eu sou capaz? – perguntou desafiadoramente, mas a interrompeu assim que ela abriu a boca para responder. – Nós dois sabemos do que _vocês_ são capazes.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ofendida.

\- Oras, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Está ludibriando o garoto para mais tarde...

\- Cale-se! – ordenou gritando. – Cale-se! Como ousa...

\- O que? Dizer a verdade? Violeta, você sabe que eu não gosto de vocês perto do Afrodite e você sabe muito bem o porquê. Não se faça de santa, pelos deuses. Você é pior que...

A fadinha tirou de dentro de um saquinho uma porção de pó brilhante, assoprando no rosto do Máscara, fazendo com que o mesmo perdesse a voz e voou para longe dele, irritada.

\- Venha, Rosa! Vamos embora. – ordenou para a fadinha que ensinava Afrodite. – Leve o garoto com cuidado. – pediu ao Máscara, que respondeu mostrando o dedo médio.

Assim que as fadinhas os deixaram, Afrodite veio de encontro ao mago, tomando o cuidado de não se aproximar demais, ficando a uma distância segura. Os olhos azuis claros estavam cheio de lágrimas. Carregava na face a expressão de assustado.

\- Você me matará? – perguntou baixo e receoso. A voz estava embargada e o corpo tremendo. Ele estava com tanto medo do maior.


	3. Chapter 3

Boa Leitura.

* * *

\- He-ey... Pequenino! – o chamado divertido e cheio de provocação fez com que o loirinho se engasgasse no próprio choro, colocando as mãos rapidamente na boca para que não chamasse a atenção de seu algoz. Enquanto as lágrimas embaçavam ainda mais a sua visão.

Ele sabia que aquele homem estava logo atrás de si. Podia escutar seus passos pesados, ruidosos. Ele andava calma e vagarosamente, diferente dos seus que eram rápidos, silenciosos e desesperados e isso lhe enervava.

O loirinho se encaixou na fenda entre duas rochas e se encolheu. A respiração pesada devido a corrida era abafada pelas suas mãozinhas e tentava, em vão, acalmar-se. Fechou os olhos e contava mentalmente até dez.

Ouviu um galho se quebrar, os passos do homem estavam cada vez mais próximos de si. Encolheu-se mais e quando notou que a ponta da bota de seu algoz ficou perto demais de seu corpo um arrepio transpassou por sua carne e automaticamente colocou a mão na boca para evitar gritar e tampou o nariz para que sua respiração desesperada não pudesse chegar aos ouvidos do outro. Lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos cada vez que o homem dava um passo a frente, quase entrando na fenda.

Colou-se o máximo que podia nas paredes das pedras.

"Meu Deus, vou morrer..." pensou aflito enquanto esperava o próximo movimento do homem, o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, mas, por fim, ele recuou. Mais aliviado pôde soltar o ar que ficara bem preso em seu pulmão de maneira controlada e devagar.

\- Não gosto muito de esconde-esconde. – ouviu o outro dizer. – Não é uma das minhas brincadeiras preferidas. Então, por que você não sai e acabamos logo com isso?

O pequeno ficou quieto e sabia que aquele homem estava esperando a sua resposta, mas a voz não saia. As palavras ficavam presas na garganta.

\- Vou avisar mais uma vez. – percebia-se a voz carregada de irritação. – Ou você sai e fazemos isso de um jeito mais rápido e prático ou eu o acho e faremos isso do meu jeito. – e pôde escutar sua risada. Sádica, divertida.

Não conseguia mover os pés, não conseguia falar.

\- Eu te darei mais uma chance e vou lhe lembrar que não adianta brincar de esconde-esconde comigo. Tenho vivido nessa floresta há anos. Anos bastante para que eu pudesse conhece-la de ponta a ponta. Então, farei a proposta mais uma vez, ou sai de seu querido esconderijo entre as pedras ou vou até aí e faremos as coisas do meu jeito.

Ele sabia. Ele sabia de seu esconderijo e estava lhe torturando.

\- Eu não... – o loirinho saiu do pequeno buraco, dando pequenos passos até a saída.

Máscara olhou o corpo esguio do pequeno a sua frente. Ele sabia que o menino tentava se mostrar corajoso, mas podia sentir o medo exalando por cada poro daquele ser.

\- Eu não... Não quero morrer! – o pequeno falou, a voz embargada.

O algoz cobriu a pouca distância entre eles com alguns passos, ficando bem perto do menino.

\- E eu não quero te matar. Então, vamos fazer um outro acordo. Você corre e eu vou contar até dez, depois irei atrás de você. Se você conseguir chegar ao final do bosque, eu deixo você ir, entretanto, se eu te alcançar, faremos do meu jeito. Ou, ainda, você desiste agora e sua morte será rápida.

O menino começou a correr no momento em que ouviu Máscara começar a contagem. Agora, não se importava em ser silencioso para que o outro não o achasse e sim ser rápido e achar a saída, mas ele estava perdido.

Os pés desnudos ardiam por causa dos pequenos cortes e arranhões, as pernas doíam, assim como o pulmão pela falta de oxigênio. O coração batia violentamente contra seu peito, bombeando cada vez mais sangue, deixando seu rosto avermelhado.

\- Ok! Cansei desse joguinho. – ouviu a voz perversa do homem. Ele estava sentado numa pedra alta, brincando com seu bichinho de pelúcia. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. – decretou enquanto pulava da pedra, caindo de pé à sua frente.

\- Não... Por favor, não. – implorou o loirinho. – Por favor... – a voz estava baixa.

Máscara se aproximou mais dele, segurando com força o rosto do pequeno, analisando-o.

Os cabelos loiros com as pontas cacheadas, os olhos azuis, a tez pálida. Ele se parecia tanto com o Afrodite... Mas ele não podia se lembrar do Afrodite, não agora. Não quando ele estava para matar alguém.

_\- Você me matará? _– Ele ainda escutava a voz da criança em sua mente. Ainda era capaz de sentir o corpo de Afrodite contra o seu tremendo de medo da sua pessoa enquanto ele tentava acalmá-lo.

Aquela criança desconhecida que estava à sua frente, também, tremia.

"Ele. Não. É. O. Afrodite! NÃO. É!" – pensou raivoso, convencendo-se a si mesmo.

A mão se fechou mais forte no rosto da criança que soltou um gemido de dor, tirando Máscara de seus devaneios.

Os olhos azuis da criança encaravam os seu violetas e Máscara pôde notar a súplica, o desespero, o medo...

Afrodite também ficara com medo de si e Máscara não queria isso. Não, ele não queria que o seu loirinho tivesse medo de si.

_\- ...ficará preso nesse bosque e apenas se livrará da maldição com a morte de cem inocentes._ – a voz gélida do ser esquelético ainda lhe causava arrepios.

\- Desculpe. – sussurrou para a criança e num movimento rápido sua mão livre se enterrou no peito do pequeno e arrancou seu coração.

O músculo em sua mão ainda contraia, mas os olhos da criança já não brilhavam mais, não piscavam mais e uma última lágrima escorreu por sua tez, mais pálida devido a morte, até cair no chão.

Máscara caiu de joelhos quando ouviu o som abafado que o corpo da criança fez ao se encontrar com a grama fofa. O cheiro de sangue lhe enjoava; ver os olhos, ainda que sem brilho, do pequeno encarando-o, deixava-o assustado; o buraco no peito do menino, fazia com que o seu doesse ainda mais. Estava recuperando a humanidade e ele sabia disso.

-0.0.0-

Máscara lavava a mão no riacho quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado de longe.

\- Afrodite. – chamou baixo, para que somente ele pudesse ouvir. Olhou o próprio reflexo no riacho e ainda que a imagem fosse distorcida ainda conseguia distinguir um sorriso em sua própria face. Quanto tempo não passara desde que viu seu próprio sorriso? Quanto tempo havia que não tirava aquela máscara que cobria seu rosto?

Colocou a mão na máscara que estava repousando ao lado de seu corpo e antes que pudesse colocá-la, Afrodite já estava em sua frente, encarando-o em curiosidade?

\- Máscara? – o loirinho perguntou ansioso. Os olhos brilhando por poder ver, pela primeira vez, o mago sem aquela "coisa feia", como ele próprio havia nominado.

Máscara sentiu um rubor tomando conta de seu rosto enquanto Afrodite analisava seu rosto minuciosamente.

\- Tá! Chega. – disse incomodado, colocando a máscara de volta.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que o quê?

\- Ué, por que você pôs a máscara de volta? – perguntou curioso.

\- Porque... – ele não sabia a resposta. – Por que você voltou aqui? Achava que não fosse mais voltar.

\- Hm... _Não vou te matar. Eu nunca serei capaz de tal atro... atro..._ – Afrodite tentou imitar Máscara, entoando a voz mais grossa que podia, entretanto havia esquecido a frase por completo.

\- Atrocidade. – completou Máscara assim terminou o acesso de riso.

\- Do que... Por que você está rindo? – o loirinho perguntou um pouco bravo e com um biquinho nos lábios, tentando parecer sério e chateado, mas logo caiu na gargalhada e quando se acalmou, encarou o maior confuso. – O que é atrocidade?

\- Atrocidade significa crueldade. Eu não seria capaz de tal crueldade.

\- Então por que as fadinhas disseram aquilo?

\- Porque eu e elas estávamos brigando e então elas ficaram com raiva e disseram aquilo. Aliás, como você chegou aqui?

\- As fadinhas me trouxeram.

Máscara ficou encarando o loirinho a sua frente.

\- O que foi? – Afrodite perguntou incomodado.

\- Apenas fique longe delas. Está bem? – Máscara advertiu seriamente.

O loirinho anuiu hesitante.

\- O que está escondendo? Desde que chegou não tirou a mão detrás das costas. – Máscara perguntou curioso.

\- Ah... Eu resolvi trazer um pouco de gelatina para você! – disse como se aquilo não tivesse muita importância, mas o sorriso que estava em seu rosto o contradizia. – A Nanny conseguiu uma gelatina a mais para mim.

\- Quem é Nanny? – Perguntou confuso.

Afrodite estendeu a mão em sua direção, entregando-lhe a sobremesa.

\- A tia que cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava doente. Ela trabalha na enfermaria do meu orfanato.

\- Ah, e por que ela não cuidou desses seus ferimentos na mão? – indagou pegando a gelatina. Analisou a comida com uma atenção exagerada. Levantou um pouco da máscara e tocou com a ponta da língua no alimento, receoso.

\- Ern... Acho que ela não prestou muita atenção.

Máscara desviou o olhar da gelatina para o loiro.

\- Como assim, _não prestou muita atenção_? – a raiva estava tomando conta de si. – Afrodite, sua mão está estourada e olhando melhor você, seu rosto está com leves escoriações. O que aconteceu? - perguntou bravo.

\- É que... o Frej... Eu... – o pequeno olhava para baixo, envergonhado.

\- Diga logo, Afrodite! – ordenou zangado.

\- Eu roubei a sobremesa do Frej para trazer para você. Eu... Eu ia te trazer o meu, mas é que eu não consegui. Eu comi toda a minha gelatina, só que eu queria que você experimentasse.

\- Você roubou a sobremesa do seu amigo para que eu pudesse provar uma gelatina?

\- Ele não é meu amigo. – disse contrariado.

\- Tá, que seja. Então, você roubou esse tal de Frej para que eu pudesse provar a gelatina?

\- Uhum. – assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Nos lábios, um sorriso.

\- E como que você conseguiu a mão estourada?

\- Ele lutou comigo, mas eu consegui fugir. As fadinhas me ajudaram, também.

\- O que as fadinhas estavam fazendo lá?

\- Elas veem me visitar de vez em quando.

E apesar de Máscara não gostar da proximidade de Afrodite com as fadas, fez uma anotação mental para agradecê-las assim que possível.

\- Então você lutou para conseguir _isso_? – perguntou olhando para a gelatina.

\- Sim. Agora prove! – tirou uma pequena colher do bolso da calça e entregou para Máscara, que tirou um pedaço do alimento e o colocou na boca, receoso.

Afrodite olhava ansiosamente para o mago. Máscara retribuiu com uma expressão prazerosa e colocou uma grande quantidade na boca.

\- Gostou? – o loirinho inqueriu curioso.

\- Uhum. – Máscara respondeu animado. Afrodite tinha arrebentado a mão por essa sobremesa e apesar de não ter gostado nenhum pouco, devia essa resposta à ele. – Venha – chamou com o dedo para que o loirinho se aproximasse. – Vou cuidar desses seus ferimentos.

O menor se aproximou do mago e Máscara o puxou levemente para mais perto de si. Segurou as mãos do pequeno entre as suas e entoou algumas palavras antigas.

Afrodite olhou o mago animado. A luz avermelhada que saia de dentro das mãos de Máscara fazia com que sua mão, ainda dolorida, parasse de doer. A luz continuou por mais alguns minutos e então o maior soltou sua mão.

\- Ainda não terminei. – Máscara decretou quando percebeu que o loirinho iria se distanciar. – Vou cuidar de seu rosto.

O mago segurou, gentilmente, com as duas mãos as bochechas do loirinho. Os olhos violáceos encarando os azuis da sua criança. Sua expressão estava séria, se lembrando do garoto que matara havia poucos minutos antes de Afrodite chegar.

Definitivamente não é o mesmo tom de azul. Afrodite tem olhos mais bonitos, pensou e sorriu, arrancando um sorriso do pequeno a sua frente.

\- Pronto. Como está se sentindo? – perguntou ao loirinho.

\- Bem. Melhor do que quando a Nanny cuida de mim.

\- Ótimo. – Levantou-se. – Venha, vou te ensinar a lutar e da próxima vez que o Frej quiser te bater, você conseguirá se defender.

Afrodite seguiu Máscara animado.

-0.0.0-

Quando Afrodite retornou ao bosque, no dia seguinte, ele não encontrou o mago no mesmo lugar em que costumavam se encontrar.

\- Máscara, cadê você? – perguntou alto para que ele pudesse escutar. – Máscara?

\- Acho que ele não está aqui. – uma das fadinhas falou depois de um tempo.

\- Onde ele está, então?

\- Talvez ele tenha abandonado você.

* * *

Sim, queridos. Loiros porque eu imagino esse bosque na Suécia, onde a população é loirinha. Por isso crianças loiras.

Mais um capítulo postado. Uhulll! Gente, vocês acreditam que fanfic só teriam 3 capítulos? Pois é, mas eu quis desenvolver o relacionamento dos dois mais um pouquinho e agora já não sei quantos capítulos a mais teremos, mas calma que eu já tenho o plot todo montadinho na minha cabeça.

Como eu lhes disse no capítulo 1, fic foi baseada no filme: Hotarubi no mori e, que eu super recomendo. Além de duas outras músicas que eu colocarei (acho) na fic, Demons do Imagine Dragons e Blackbird do Beatles.

Reviews? Sim, gente!

Eu gosto de responder reviews, gosto de ver a opinião de vocês, gosto muito dessa interação autor/leitor e ela é que da o gás para eu continuar escrevendo. Aliás, não tem nada mais chato do que você querer feedback e não ter um. Comentem. Como estou? Esse capítulo agradou vocês? O que vocês acham do relacionamento Dite e MM? A personalidade deles ficou um pouquinho melhor, ou ainda está OOC? Gente, eu quero saber dessas coisas.


	4. Chapter 4

Boa leitura!

* * *

**In sleep he sang to me**

No sono ele cantou para mim

**In dreams he came**

Nos sonhos ele veio

**That voice which calls to me**

Aquela voz que me chama

**And speaks my name**

E diz meu nome

A névoa pesada e fosca ultrapassava as barreiras da floresta.

\- Afrodite... – a criança ouviu o seu nome, num sussurrar quase mudo. – Afrodite... – a voz o chamou novamente, fazendo com que o loirinho abrisse os olhos.

Reconhecia aquela voz. Só podia ser dele.

Esfregou preguiçosamente os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e seguiu, tropegamente, em direção à janela.

Pôde ver um vulto esperando-o do lado de fora do orfanato. Estava na entrava do bosque que costumava se encontrar com o Máscara.

\- Máscara. – disse num tom de voz animado. O sono quase saindo de seu corpo tamanha a euforia.

Bateu no vidro da janela cuidadosamente para não acordar os outros colegas de quarto e num piscar de olhos, os orbes azuis se encontravam com os violetas. Afrodite não conseguiu conter um gritinho animado.

\- Abre a janela. – pediu o mago, sorrindo ao se deparar com os olhos brilhando tamanha empolgação.

Máscara observou a tentativa frustrada do garoto ao tentar abrir a janela.

\- Não consigo. – respondeu derrotado, depois de ter empregado toda a sua força no ato. Um biquinho se formava nos lábios finos do mais novo.

\- Ok, se afaste. – ordenou sacudindo uma das mãos, dando mais ênfase à ordem.

O loirinho deu alguns passos para trás analisando atentamente cada movimento do mago. Máscara mexia os lábios sem, entretanto, pronunciar alguma palavra coerente; os olhos miravam fixamente os fechos da janela e então, enquanto ele abria uma janela imaginária, a janela do quarto do loirinho se abriu.

Num rompante o quarto foi invadido por um vento gelado e Afrodite se encolheu para que pudesse se proteger do frio e bastou um movimento de mão do mago para que a ventania cessasse.

\- Hey, agora está tudo bem. – A voz baixa e gentil de Máscara preenchia o quarto, enquanto caminhava para mais perto do garoto.

\- Máscara! – cumprimentou animado, quase gritando. Pulando contra o corpo do mais velho e abraçando-o.

\- Calma garoto. – pediu. Um sorriso se delineando em seus lábios por ser recebido com tamanha euforia. As mãos corriam pelas costas do loirinho num carinho singelo.

\- Onde você estava? Fui te ver mais cedo e não o encontrei! – perguntou curioso enquanto se aconchegava mais no corpo dele.

\- Fale um pouco mais baixo. – afastou o garoto de si, analisando-o.

\- Onde você estava? Fiquei preocupado! – ralhou sentando na ponta da cama. Seus pés balançavam graciosamente enquanto os braços se cruzavam contra o peito.

\- Shhh... – pediu. Pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios de metal da máscara. – Desse jeito acordará os outros.

\- Por que você não me responde? – questionou. Um pequeno vinco se formava na testa do garoto.

\- Não vamos desperdiçar o tempo com perguntas desnecessárias. – concluiu. Máscara tocou com o dedão na testa no loirinho, massageando o vinco formado. – Ora, tire essa careta do rosto.

\- O que faremos? – perguntou curioso se levantando da cama.

Máscara pensou por um momento.

\- Hm... Quer conhecer minha casa? – propôs meio incerto.

Afrodite o olhou ansioso.

\- Posso?

\- Hm. – O mago assentiu com um menear de cabeça.

\- Quero! – soltou, dando alguns pulos de alegria.

\- Então vamos. – disse enquanto seguia na direção da janela.

Máscara estendeu a mão para o loirinho que a segurou firmemente.

\- Feche os olhos. – o mago pediu e Afrodite assentiu, obedecendo ao mais velho.

O garoto sentiu seu corpo ser puxado com alguma violência e o vento gelado atravessar-lhe o corpo, entretanto Máscara o protegia com seus braços fortes e o calor que emanava do mais velho era acalentador.

\- Pode abrir. – Afrodite escutou a voz o mago falando para consigo, mas não era mais capaz de sentir o Máscara. Nem do calor que o corpo dele emanava. Abriu os olhos devagar e se viu perdido no meio do bosque, sem a figura do mais velho ao seu lado.

\- Máscara? – chamou incerto.

Tinha alguma coisa errada. Sabia que tinha. Podia pressentir isso.

Olhou ao redor. Estava rodeado por algumas árvores bem altas, outras no entanto eram baixas e tinham seus galhos retorcidos. Os pés seguiam automático pela trilha meio barrenta e que abria caminho por entre as árvores. A névoa ocupava quase toda a sua linha de visão.

\- Máscara? – tentou mais uma vez. A voz chorosa e falha, quase não saindo da garganta.

A cada passo que dava seus pés se prendiam na lama, fazendo um barulho oco. O vento atravessava a floresta deixando seu assobio maldoso e uma pequena garoa começava a cair.

O loirinho sentia que a cada movimento que fazia era observado e um calafrio lhe percorreu as espinhas.

Virou repentinamente o rosto para trás e tão logo percebeu-se sozinho começou a correr por aquela trilha. Sentia as pernas sendo arranhadas pelos galhos secos, como se fossem unhas afiadas a lhe lacerar os membros inferiores.

Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e a voz estava entalada na garganta.

O pio das corujas lhe falavam: Vai. Morrer. Vai. Morrer. Em uma ária macabra.

A criança adentrava ainda mais ao bosque numa corrida desenfreada.

\- Máscara! – gritou. A voz esganiçada se perdia na imensidão do bosque.

Um riso maldoso correu por entre as árvores e um soluço escapou da garganta do loirinho.

Afrodite pressentia alguém seguindo-lhe. As lágrima borraram sua visão. O corpo se chocou contra o de outro ser e antes que pudesse emitir algum som, uma mão tapou-lhe a boca.

_Afrodite veio de encontro ao mago, tomando o cuidado de não se aproximar demais, ficando a uma distância segura. Os olhos azuis claros estavam cheio de lágrimas. Carregava na face a expressão de assustado._

_\- Você me matará? – perguntou baixo e receoso. A voz estava embargada e o corpo tremendo. Ele estava com tanto medo do maior._

_Máscara olhou o corpo do pequeno a sua frente e arriscou um passo para perto do loirinho e parou assim que notou que o outro recuara._

_O garoto estava tão frágil e assustado. Queria tanto poder consolá-lo._

_O mago colocou a mão em sua própria garganta e Afrodite pode ver uma luz alaranjada saindo da mão do mais velho._

_\- Hey, calma... – pediu rouco, devido a momentânea falta de voz. Limpou a garganta. – Dite... – chamou o menino carinhosamente, agachando-se para poder ficar na altura do menor._

_O loirinho deu um passo incerto na direção do mago e este retribuiu com um sorriso sincero._

_\- Olha, não vou te matar. Eu nunca serei capaz de tal atrocidade. – soltou enquanto sentava na grama fofa, abrindo os braços para o menor. – Vem. – convidou._

_Afrodite andou na direção do Máscara, aconchegando-se mais nos braços protetor do mago._

_Máscara sentia o corpo do loirinho ainda tremer diante do seu contato. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, acalmando-o._

_\- Jamais conseguiria te matar. – assegurou baixinho, ninando o menor._

_Afrodite apoiou a cabeça contra o peito do mago, ouvindo as batidas do coração do outro. Era tão lento, tão calmo, quase como uma melodia harmoniosa e doce. A adrenalina que corria em seu corpo se findava aos poucos, permitindo-se relaxar naqueles braços, enquanto os olhos automaticamente se fechavam._

_\- Canta para mim? – pediu manhoso enquanto se aninhava mais ao outro._

_\- Cantar? – perguntou assustado diante do pedido. – Não sei cantar. Não conheço nenhuma música._

_\- Oras, então inventa._

_\- Como se fosse fácil, hm._

_\- Então eu começo e você continua._

_\- Tudo bem._

_O ambiente ficou quieto por alguns minutos e Máscara achou que o loirinho tivesse adormecido. Levantou-se, pegando a criança no colo._

_\- ...I never believed fairytales came true, but now I know that they really do. Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you… You showed me a world that I'd never seen. __I woke up and fell into this dream… (Eu nunca acreditei que contos de fadas se tornassem realidade, mas agora eu sei que sim. Agora que eu encontrei você, agora que eu estou aqui com você... Você me mostrou um mundo que eu nunca vi. Eu acordei e me senti dentro de um sonho...) – A voz infantil, quase sonolenta invadiu a floresta._

_O mago sorriu brevemente. Parou de andar assim que ouviu Afrodite cantar, apreciando a vozinha doce e ingênua que o outro ainda possuía._

_\- Agora é sua vez. – afirmou depois de um tempo._

_\- Long ago and far away, I could never dream of the day that your love would come my way and stay and I… __(Há muito tempo e muito longe, eu nunca poderia sonhar com o dia que seu amor chegaria e ficaria e eu…) – o loirinho esboçou um leve sorriso._

_A voz grossa e um pouco desafinada do maior ecoava dentro de sua cabeça e o acalmava, o embalava. Sentia cada músculo do corpo relaxar e sabia que poderia dormir sossegado, porque Máscara mataria quem quer que fosse para deixa-lo dormir em paz._

_\- Você dormiu. – foi a última coisa que Afrodite ouviu antes de adentrar ao mundo dos sonhos._

Os olhos verdes encaravam o corpo esguio do loirinho, que estava deitado numa cama de palha e algumas delas se enroscavam em seus cachinhos. Os raios lunares deixavam sua pele ainda mais branca, quase como um ser etéreo. Só faltavam-lhe asas para ser um anjo. Subiu naquele corpo para apreciar os pequenos detalhes que o garoto possuía.

Afrodite voltou à consciência aos poucos, quando sentiu um corpo pesado em cima de si. Os olhos verdes luminosos penetravam seu corpo, quase como se possuíssem sua alma, o riso perverso que soltava aquela boca enorme e cheia de dentes perfurava seus tímpanos. A mão grande e ossuda caminhava por sua carne e a língua estreita e áspera queimavam sua pele. Ele quis gritar, mas não conseguia. A voz não saía de sua garganta então as lágrimas deram vazão ao seu desespero, manchando o rosto.

\- Não chore. – ordenou o ser sobrenatural. Seu hálito podre invadindo seus pulmões, quase envenenando-os.

O ser afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto com suas unhas compridas e afiadas.

\- Máscara... – o loirinho chamou mais uma vez, derrotado.

O menino sentiu os dentes do ser rasgando sua carne e o líquido quente jorrar pelo ferimento. Estava enjoado; o cheiro de carne pútrida invadindo suas narinas.

A unha afiada cortava sua cútis, como se fosse uma lâmina. Sentia que vermes e pequenos insetos entravam pelo corte, andando dentro de si, comendo seus órgãos.

A dor era muito forte para que conseguisse ficar de olhos abertos.

\- Não durma. – ouviu alguém lhe dizer. A voz de Máscara. – Apenas não durma. – ele demandou e Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça, fraco.

Uma luz forte e clara cegou os dois momentaneamente e súbito o loirinho fechou os olhos. O ser sobrenatural urrou diante da claridade, saindo de cima do garoto.

\- Siga a luz. – Máscara ordenou ao menino que não hesitou em obedecer.

-0.0.0-

\- Violeta! – O mago bradou nervoso.

O ser sobrenatural que se escondia em algum canto escuro do bosque foi em sua direção com um sorriso cínico.

\- Não sinto medo dessa sua transformação barata. – Máscara disse, sua voz tremia de nervoso.

\- Pois deveria. – alegou irônica. O sangue fervia, agora, dentro do pequeno e flutuante corpo.

\- Não deverá, jamais, chegar perto dessa criança novamente.

\- Ou fará o quê? – desafiou. – Não tem mais corpo físico até o inverno do ano que vem e estará fraco demais por causa dessa sua maldita mágica protetora.

\- Acha que eu não sei que mutação esgota sua energia? Foram duas mutações numa noite só. Nunca pensei que fosse tão baixa assim, a ponto de se transformar em mim para...

\- Apenas se cale! – demandou nervosa, voando o mais rápido que podia para fora do bosque. Não conseguiria recuperar suas energias naquela floresta.

* * *

Eis aqui mais um capítulo... Uhulll!

Gente, não sei mais o que dizer. Nesse capítulo alguns mistérios foram desvendados, alguns tabus foram quebrados. Para quem tem a imagem de uma figura de fadinha toda boazinha e fofinha e tals... É, sinto muito por decepcionar-lhes, mas acredito que num mundo não tem como uma espécie toda ser totalmente "do bem". Há sempre aqueles que almejam mais poder, há sempre um que "se desvia".

Esse capítulo foi intenso. Sim, eu tentei pôr uma boa dose de terror/suspense. Não sei se eu consegui. (Consegui pessoas? Deixem nos comentários, por gentileza. Eu não sou fã desse gênero, mas nessa fic em especial ela é meio assim. Então quero o feedback de vocês!)

Eu sei que esse capítulo, também, foi algo meio vago, mas quando eu tentava explicar, parecia que piorava. Então, para aqueles que não entenderam alguma passagem da história podem perguntar nos reviews que eu sempre respondo e não acho ruim. Eu acho ruim quando a pessoa não pergunta e fica com um monte de dúvida. Eu não mordo galera!  
Estou a disposição, também, no facebook: .

As músicas são duas: The Phantom of the Opera - do filme "O fantasma da ópera" e Once Upon a Broken Heart - do "The Beu Sisters". Esta última era para começar a fic, mas aí não rolou e então tive a oportunidade. Ela, também, foi uma das que serviram de inspiração para esta fic.

Agradecimentos especiais a Amy, Mamma Papito e Lenalee . Amo vocês guys! Fizeram o meu dia mais feliz e fico mais determinada a terminar a fic. Com o cansaço e a falta de inspiração a vontade de desistir de escrever, algumas vezes, é muito grande. Então obrigada por me animarem um pouquinho. Por isso, capítulo dedicado a vocês!

Beijos, também, leitores fantasmas.

(05/11/2014)  
PS: Até que eu não demorei para postar!

Lenalee, só respondendo seu comentário, já que eu não consigo te enviar uma MP: Afrodite está um pouco OOC, né? Eu também acho isso, mas é só porque ele é uma criança. Calma que ele ainda crescerá! Quanto à fic ser shota, bem... Ela não será shota. Eu, particularmente, não gosto desse gênero para fanfic, mangá, anime ou qualquer outro tipo. Eu adoro crianças e odeio quando pessoas as retratam como símbolo sexual. Não gosto, não leio, não escrevo e não vejo. Então não se preocupe. Não fiquei chateada com seu comentário, nenhum pouco e sim, se fosse eu destacaria esse gênero. Tem gente que não gosta mesmo de ler (eu sou uma!).

Obrigada VOCÊ que me mandou cometário e deixou o meu dia mais feliz. Como eu ando dizendo: reviews dão um feedback para o autor(a) e, para mim, é quase um obrigado. É desanimador você escrever e ninguém deixar comentário. Parece que você está escrevendo para ninguém. É algo que eu fico muito chateada, porque eu "perdi" o meu tempo pensando no enredo, imaginando cenas, pesquisando informações, depois escrevendo e não a deixando feia gramaticalmente. Há todo um processo por trás de um capítulo trabalhoso, penoso e quando eu não recebo reviews, parece que você trabalhou em vão, sabe? Parece que todas aquelas horas que você "perdeu", você poderia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Como estudando para a faculdade ou até mesmo vendo séries atrasadas. Mas como isso é algo recorrente, eu AMO quem me deixa review. Poxa, se eu perdi tempo escrevendo, não custa nada você perder seu tempo me dizendo o que achou da fanfic. Penso assim e desculpa por desabafar em você. Mas esses tempos eu estava tão deprimida (entrei em uma terrível crise existencial) e a falta de inspiração quase me fizeram desistir de escrever, mas eu ficava pensando nos poucos, mas carinhosos comentários que recebi e não achei justo para com vocês parar de escrever do nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Boa leitura. 

* * *

Inverno de 1996. 

Máscara olhou analiticamente para o menor que estava parado na sua frente. Afrodite havia crescido _demais_, ousava a dizer. E então calculou mentalmente a última vez que o vira.

\- Que foi? – perguntou o loirinho incomodado com os olhos violetas lhe analisando profundamente.

\- Você cresceu. – se limitou a dizer, enquanto se aproximava mais do menor e quando chegou perto o suficiente se abaixou até que ficasse na altura do loirinho, abraçando-o.

\- Senti sua falta. – confessou, escondendo seu rosto no peitoral do mago. – Por que me abandonou?

\- Também senti. – declarou. _Muita_, acrescentou mentalmente.

\- Então por que me abandonou? – inquiriu novamente. Na voz um leve tom de chateação.

Máscara o livrou de seu enlaço e o encarou. Abriu a boca para responder, mas tão logo a fechou e, sem ter o que dizer se pôs a andar, deixando pegadas na trilha cheia de neve.

\- Por que você não me responde? – questionou nervoso, correndo na direção do maior, tentando alcança-lo.

\- Eu estou te respondendo, não estou? – replicou depois de um tempo.

\- Não, não está. – declarou nervoso, com um biquinho nos lábios finos.

\- Estou sim. Acabei de te responder!

\- Mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Respondi sim.

\- Não respondeu.

\- Respondi sim. – disse teimosamente, olhando desafiadoramente para o loirinho.

\- Não respondeu! – gritou emburrado, parando de andar.

Máscara se voltou para trás, encarando a figura carrancuda parada com os braços cruzados contra o peito. Segurou a vontade de rir.

\- Qual foi sua pergunta, então? – inquiriu, dando-se por vencido enquanto encarava o loirinho com um biquinho nos lábios e os olhos furiosos.

\- Por que você me abandonou?

\- Hm... – colocou a mão na boca, em concentração, enquanto mordia o cantinho dos lábios. – Eu não te abandonei. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando a caminhar.

\- Me abandonou, sim. – acusou. – Por quê? Você também não gosta de mim? – a voz estava trêmula e no final falhou.

Máscara o olhou confuso. Mas que raios de pergunta era aquela?

\- Que? Mas que merda você está falando? – indagou nervoso, indo próximo ao loirinho.

\- Está vendo! Você não me responde... – falou derrotado, baixando o rosto.

\- Mas é claro que eu gosto de você. – o mago se impacientou. Não era óbvio isso?

\- Então por que você me abandonou? – perguntou ainda com um biquinho nos lábios, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Máscara assistiu duas lágrimas escorrerem pela face pálida do menor e antes que elas pudessem se chocar contra a neve, o mago abraçou o loirinho, passando a mão em suas costas para acalmá-lo.

\- Hey... – chamou, erguendo o rosto do Afrodite e limpando o caminho molhado das lágrimas. – Shhh... Quando foi que eu te abandonei?

\- Quando o inverno acabou.

\- Afrodite... – começou, porém não sabia o que falar. Não podia começar dizendo que era um condenado a viver cem anos preso numa floresta, matando pessoas inocentes e nem que possuía um corpo físico somente aos invernos, por causa de uma maldição. – Eu... Eu só vivo nesse bosque durante o inverno. Não fico aqui durante todo o ano. – esclareceu cuidadosamente. Cada palavra foi pensada e repensada antes de sair de sua boca.

\- Por quê?

\- Oras, mas que menino curioso! – o mago viu Afrodite sorrir descarado. _Além de ser sem vergonha!_ pensou resignado, negando levemente com a cabeça. – Eu só venho aqui aos invernos.

\- Tá, mas por quê?

\- Chega de perguntas. Já te disse que você faz muitas perguntas para alguém da sua idade?

\- Já.

\- Se sabe, por que insiste em fazê-las? – Máscara fez uma bolinha de neve e a amassou na cabeça loira do menor.

\- Eeeii... – Afrodite protestou, inflando as bochechas num sinal claro de contrariedade.

\- Anda, responda minha pergunta! – ordenou o mago, pondo-se de pé e voltando a caminhar.

\- Não sei. – o loirinho deu de ombros, enquanto pegava um amontoado de neve e fazia uma bolinha. – Vai que você responde.

Afrodite fechou um dos olhos e mirou o corpo de Máscara. Quando achou o ponto certo, arremessou a bolinha de neve no meio das costas largas do mago, fazendo com que ele jogasse dramaticamente o corpo para frente.

O loirinho riu vitorioso, pulando de alegria.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa? – perguntou o maior, virando o corpo para encarar Afrodite, que engoliu em seco.

\- O-o que? – inquiriu receoso. Os olhos violetas de Máscara estavam brilhando de maldade.

\- Guerra de bolinha de neve! – esclareceu gritando, declarando guerra e atirou uma bolinha contra o loirinho.

Afrodite gritou e saiu correndo pela trilha, tentando escapar das bolinhas que eram jogadas contra o seu corpo.

-o.o.o-

Máscara olhava atentamente Afrodite andar cambaleando, tentando se equilibrar.

O mago tentava a todo custo evitar as risadas que estavam presas na garganta enquanto suas mãos estavam ao redor do corpo do loirinho, servindo como proteção caso ele viesse a cair.

\- Não ri! – demandou nervoso. Afrodite dava pequenos passos desequilibrados na lagoa congelada.

\- Não estou rindo. – defendeu-se o mago, levantando as mãos para cima, porém logo as abaixou quando Afrodite ameaçou cair.

\- Está querendo.

\- Sim.

O menor olhou para ele indignado, entretanto Máscara não se sentiu nem um pouco culpado.

\- Oras, venha! – decretou, enquanto pegava Afrodite no colo e patinava e rodopiava, jogando-o para o alto de vez em quando, para alegria do menor. – Não consigo entender por que não consegue patinar no gelo. Digo, você mora na Suécia, onde boa parte do ano é frio.

\- Nunca ninguém me ensinou. – disse simplesmente, encantado com os passos que o mago fazia.

\- Eu te ensino, então. – Máscara concluiu, colocando Afrodite no chão congelado. – Venha, segure as minhas mãos. – ordenou, enquanto estendia os braços para o loirinho.

O menor segurou as mãos do mago, apertando-as com força.

\- Relaxe. – Máscara disse, porém não surtiu nenhum efeito. – Confia em mim. – pediu.

Afrodite o olhou temeroso e o maior sorriu confiante, tirando um sorriso tímido do loirinho.

\- Isso. – incentivou. – Abra as mãos na altura nos ombros, como se você fosse voar. – Máscara mostrou e foi imitado. – Não fique _duro_. Relaxe. – ordenou.

O sueco se desequilibrou algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir ficar na mesma posição que o mago.

\- Ótimo. – congratulou, com um pequeno sorriso. – Agora, dobre os joelhos e se incline para frente. Seus joelhos devem estar dobrados de modo a impedir que você veja seus pés e seus ombros devem estar para frentes, alinhados com os joelhos.

Afrodite seguia os passos dados pelo mais velho, mas quando tentou impulso caiu de bunda no chão. O susto fez com que seus olhos marejassem.

\- Hey... – chamou Máscara, levantando o pequeno. – Cair é normal. Faz parte do aprendizado. Vamos, tente de novo.

O loirinho reprimiu um resmungo e tentou de novo e de novo, sempre com incentivos por parte do mago que a minuto a mais que ele conseguia ficar equilibrado sobre o gelo era comemorado.

Ao final da tarde o loirinho alegou cansaço, abrindo os braços para que Máscara o pegasse no colo.

\- Mas que mimado... – acusou, pegando-o no colo.

Afrodite negou com a cabeça.

\- Não sou. – contestou dengoso enquanto se aconchegava mais nos braços fortes do mago.

Máscara patinou até a borda da lagoa, observando o pequeno em seu colo. Os olhos estavam fechados e o semblante, sereno. Os lábios estavam ficando arroxeados e só então notou que devido às quedas e ao exercício físico as roupas que Afrodite vestiam estavam úmidas.

"Droga!" – pensou enquanto avaliava a situação. Não podia simplesmente deixa-lo na porta do orfanato igual fizera da outra vez. O vento de fim de tarde estava ficando cada vez mais gelado e provavelmente iria nevar.

Tinha que aquecê-lo e secar as vestes, antes de devolvê-lo ao abrigo.

-o.o.o-

_Os olhos verdes luminosos penetravam o corpo de Afrodite, quase como se possuíssem sua alma, o riso perverso que soltava aquela boca enorme e cheia de dentes perfurava seus tímpanos. A mão grande e ossuda caminhava por sua carne e a língua estreita e áspera queimavam sua pele. Ele quis gritar, mas não conseguia. A voz não saía de sua garganta então as lágrimas deram vazão ao seu desespero, manchando o rosto._

_\- Não chore. – ordenou o ser sobrenatural. Seu hálito podre invadindo seus pulmões, quase envenenando-os._

_O ser afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto com suas unhas compridas e afiadas._

_\- Máscara... – o loirinho chamou mais uma vez, derrotado._

_O menino sentiu os dentes do ser rasgando sua carne e o líquido quente jorrar pelo ferimento. Estava enjoado; o cheiro de carne pútrida invadindo suas narinas. _

_A unha afiada cortava sua cútis, como se fosse uma lâmina. Sentia que vermes e pequenos insetos entravam pelo corte, andando dentro de si, comendo seus órgãos._

_A dor era muito forte para que conseguisse ficar de olhos abertos._

_\- Não durma. – ouviu alguém lhe dizer. A voz de Máscara. – Apenas não durma. – ele demandou e Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça, fraco._

_Uma luz forte e clara cegou os dois momentaneamente e súbito o loirinho fechou os olhos. O ser sobrenatural urrou diante da claridade, saindo de cima do garoto._

_\- Siga a luz. – Máscara ordenou ao menino que não hesitou em obedecer._

Afrodite acordou sobressaltado. Pequenas gotículas de suor encobriam seu corpo e não conseguiu suprimir o soluço.

Percorreu o quarto com os olhos e não conseguiu reconhecer onde estava, então gritou pelo mago.

\- Que foi? – perguntou o mais velho, preocupado assim que ouviu seu nome. – Afrodite? – chamou.

O loirinho se agarrou ao Máscara, desesperado.

\- Shhh... – Afrodite sentiu os dedos do maior correr por suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto ele o pegava o colo e o ninava. – Hey... O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado, num tom de voz baixo. Ele não queria assustar o pequeno.

Quando sentiu que a respiração da criança se acalmara Máscara voltou a fita-lo.

\- O que aconteceu? – repetiu, acarinhando a cabeça do loirinho, passando as mãos pelos fios dourados e macios que o outro possuía e ao final enrolava os cachinhos de Afrodite em seus dedos.

\- Eu... eu tive um pesadelo. – revelou depois de um tempo.

\- Quer me contar?

\- Hm... – o menor pensou um pouco antes de tomar uma decisão. A mão, involuntariamente, pousou no ombro mordido. – É um monstro de olhos verdes e uma boca muito grande e cheio de dentes. Ele... ele... – não conseguiu terminar de relatar. Ainda sentia a mordida dele em seu ombro e o sangue correndo por sua pele. O cheiro pútrido da carne e os insetos que invadiam seu corpo. A pele queimava por onde a mão ossuda e língua áspera passara.

Máscara se retesou à menção do monstro.

"Então ele se lembrava..." – pensou irritado. – "Maldita Violeta!"

\- Hey... Foi só um sonho ruim. – tentou acalmar o menino.

\- Meu ombro dói. – reclamou.

\- Venha cá. Deixe-me ver. – puxou o menino de encontro a si. Abaixou a gola da camiseta enorme que ele estava vestindo, deixando a mostra seu ombro pálido.

Máscara tocou com uma das mãos na omoplata de Afrodite, sussurrando algumas palavras antigas, enquanto o loirinho sentiu uma luz morna tocar-lhe a pele e logo a sensação da dor foi passando.

\- Pronto. – avisou ao menor que lhe agradeceu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

O cheiro do ensopado perfumava a casa e como se lembrasse da comida só agora o mago voltou correndo à cozinha, soltando um palavrão no meio do caminho.

Afrodite sorriu divertido, quase se esquecendo do pesadelo. Saiu da cama e seguiu Máscara, não com a mesma pressa do mago, mas sim lentamente, conhecendo toda a casa do mais velho. Apreciando o caminho.

\- Essa é sua casa? – perguntou novamente assim que adentrou a cozinha.

\- Sim.

\- É pequena. Você mora sozinho?

\- Uhum. – assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto levava à boca uma colherada de sopa. Fez uma careta e acrescentou mais tempero.

\- Estou com fome. – reclamou, pondo a mão na barriga.

\- A comida já está quase pronta. – comunicou, enquanto misturava o líquido grosso na panela. – O seu ombro melhorou?

\- Uhum. – concordou. – Cadê as minhas roupas? – perguntou ao notar que estava com a blusa do mago e que, em seu corpo miúdo, parecia uma camisola.

\- Está secando. Daqui a pouco estará seca. – esclareceu enquanto tirava da prateleira duas tigelas e serviu um pouco de sopa. – Coma. – ordenou, puxando a cadeira para o loirinho.

-o.o.o-

Afrodite olhou mais uma vez para trás e acenou para o Máscara.

\- Tchau. – o pequeno sussurrou, enquanto entrava escondido pelas portas do fundo, no orfanato.

Umas das professoras responsáveis, ao notar que o loirinho se esgueirava pelos corredores para chegar no quarto sem chamar a atenção, limpou a garganta.

\- Afrodite. – chamou brava.

Os pelinhos da nuca do menino se eriçaram. Ele deu um pulo de susto e olhou para a professora.

\- Tia Alexia. – ele miou culpado.

\- Onde você estava?

\- No bosque.

\- Já não lhe disse que não pode ir ao bosque, Afrodite? – o loirinho acenou positivamente. – Então, por que foi?

Ele não sabia o que responder.

\- Tome um banho e durma. – Alexia ordenou depois de um tempo esperando por uma resposta que nunca veio. – E ficará sem janta, como castigo.

Afrodite ensaiou sua cara mais culpada e seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Não tardou até que ele estivesse na cama, mas antes de fechar os olhos ele viu pequenos pontos de luz que piscavam do lado de fora da janela. Seguiu até lá, animado.

\- Fadinhas!

* * *

Uhulll, fanfic atualizada depois de quase 3 meses!  
E aí, o que vcs acharam das fadinhas, hm? Gostaram, não gostaram? Algumas pessoas odiaram! Hahahahaha, mas... o que é um capítulo sem elas, não é mesmo?  
O próximo capítulo, talvez, eu não demore tanto para atualizar já que ele, provavelmente, será um capítulo de transição. Eu demorei em torno de 5 ou 6 capítulos para mostrar à vocês como se construiu a relação do Máscara e do Afrodite e agora que ela já está construída, como vocês podem perceber o tempo passará mais rápido. Então estamos entrando quase no final do meio da história, partindo pro final. Deverá ter em torno de mais uns 3 ou 4 capítulos, finalizando com 9 ou 10 capítulos.  
Uau... E pensar que o "esqueleto" dela está contando com apenas 3 capítulos... Viram como eu sou boazinha com vocês. Tivemos mais tempo de MM e Dite do que vocês poderiam prever. Hahahahahaha... Agora, que tal vocês serem bonzinhos comigo e me mandaram review e dizer o que está achando da história, hum? Eu ficaria muito honrada e quem me mandar review eu dedicarei o capítulo inteiramente às pessoas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Boa Leitura

* * *

Afrodite deu duas batidas na porta do mago, antes de tê-la aberta.

\- Máscara! – soltou uma exclamação alegre e o abraçou.

\- Afrodite. – cumprimentou. A voz denunciava que havia acabado de acordar. – O que te traz aqui tão cedo?

\- Você esqueceu, não foi? – acusou – Sabia que ia esquecer.

\- Esqueci do quê? – perguntou confuso.

\- Do dia de hoje!

Máscara encarou o loirinho nos olhos, tentando ler alguma coisa ou, pelo menos, algo que pudesse lhe dar uma dica.

\- Não faço ideia do que esteja falando. – desistiu e rumou para a cozinha.

Afrodite o seguiu, emburrado.

\- Hoje é meu aniversário. – revelou, com um bico nos lábios.

\- Hoje? – inquiriu confuso, olhando no calendário a data de 10 de março circulado em vermelho.

\- Você esqueceu, não?

\- Não. – defendeu-se, constrangido. – Só que você não me deu tempo de preparar-lhe nada. Chegou aqui muito cedo. Caiu da cama, hoje, foi?

\- Não, não está cedo. Está tão tarde.

O mago olhou para o céu, através da janela que a pequena cozinha tinha. Os raios de sol começavam a iluminar a terra.

\- Algo em torno de 6:30 a 7:00 horas da manhã. – constatou baixo e logo olhou para o menino que já estava sentado na cadeira esperando alguma coisa para comer. – _Está_ cedo!

\- Não, não está. – respondeu teimosamente. – Só tenho mais um pouquinho de tempo com você. Depois eu tenho que voltar para o orfanato.

\- Certo. – acenou com a cabeça e entregou ao loirinho uma tigela com várias frutas picadas. – Coma. – ordenou.

Afrodite olhou para o mago e depois para as frutas, voltando novamente seu olhar para o mago.

\- Que foi? – perguntou incomodado.

\- Você não vai comer?

\- Depois.

\- Então depois eu como, também.

Máscara deu de ombros e saiu do cômodo.

\- Para onde você vai? – Afrodite perguntou, seguindo o mago.

\- Dormir. – respondeu, depois de um bocejo longo.

\- Você não pode!

\- Por que não? – inquiriu enquanto entrava debaixo das cobertas.

\- Porque é meu aniversário. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Na voz um leve tom de irritação.

\- Comemoramos depois que eu acordar. – decretou, fechando os olhos.

O loirinho ainda ficou um tempo parado, observando estarrecido a atitude do maior. Ontem de noite, antes de dormir, quando fizera planos para o dia do seu aniversário, contava que o Máscara fosse dar lhe algum presente e o abraçaria. Depois sairiam para andar na mata – como sempre faziam – e que o mago lhe fizesse alguma mágica.

Esperava que Máscara fizesse de seu aniversário um dia especial a ser lembrado e não como mais um dia ordinário. Se quisesse um dia ordinário ficaria no orfanato, onde as tias lhe desejariam um feliz aniversário costumeiro, sem a verdadeira intenção de fazer aquele ser um dia especial. Não ganharia presentes, nem festa e nem bolo.

Afrodite conformou-se que aquele dia seria um dia que passaria aquela data em branco. Igual seus dias. Branco, sem nenhum colorido para decorar sua vida. Branco, igual a cor branca, que era esquecível, assim como ele fora para com seus pais biológicos.

\- Hey. – o mago murmurou, tirando a criança de suas divagações. – Venha dormir um pouco. – e abriu um espaço na cama para que ele pudesse se deitar.

O loirinho não contestou. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e abraçou o maior.

Máscara se assustou com tal carícia e tão logo se acostumou, puxou Afrodite para mais perto de si, num abraço protetor. Não demorou muito para sentir que as lágrimas silenciosas do outro molhavam seu peitoral.

\- Ei... – chamou a atenção da criança e iria se distanciar se Afrodite não o tivesse segurado mais forte, impossibilitando sua ação. – O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

O pequeno negou com a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem? – continuou, ainda preocupado com a atitude do menor.

Afrodite acenou com a cabeça.

\- Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Você... Eu... Meu anivers... Odeia... Esqueceu... – Respondeu depois de um tempo, entre soluços.

\- Que? – perguntou confuso.

\- Você esq... esqueceu meu aniversário. Também me odeia, igual a tod... todo mundo. – disse triste.

\- Shh... – pediu. Ajeitou-se na cama e pegou Afrodite no colo, ninando-o. – Eu não te odeio. Pare de pensar isso, está bem? – o loirinho acenou fracamente.

Quando Afrodite finalmente se acalmou e dormiu, Máscara o deitou na cama e depositou um beijo na testa do loirinho.

-o.o.o-

O dia já estava totalmente claro quando Afrodite despertou. Olhou ao redor, desorientado e sem reconhecer onde estava, gritou por uma das tias do orfanato.

\- Já acordou? – a voz do Máscara entrou em seu campo de audição.

\- Máscara... – cumprimentou a figura que estava parada perto da porta e então se recordou do acontecimento de algumas horas atrás. Ainda estava bravo com o mago, então se escondeu por inteiro debaixo da coberta.

\- O que aconteceu? – Máscara perguntou, achando graça da atitude do pequeno.

O silêncio foi sua resposta.

\- Vai ficar aí o dia todo? – e novamente não houve resposta por parte do loirinho. – Tudo bem então. Vou sair para o bosque e já volto.

Afrodite ouviu os passos ficando cada vez mais distantes e saiu debaixo da coberta. Ainda ficou mais alguns segundos parado antes de se levantar da cama e seguir para a cozinha, levando, junto ao corpo, o cobertor do mago.

\- Máscara? – ele chamou.

\- _Tanti aguri a te. Tanti aguri a te. Tanti aguri _Afrodite_. Tanti agure a te.¹_ – ouviu a voz do Máscara cantando para si, assim que entrou na cozinha.

Em cima da mesa tinha um pequeno bolo retangular, com algumas frutas em cima da cobertura de chocolate. Uma única vela brilhava no meio do bolo.

\- Feliz aniversário, Afrodite. – ele finalizou, batendo algumas palmas.

O loirinho olhou o bolo, depois o Máscara e uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos.

\- Seu boboca. – disse bravo, correndo e abraçando o mago.

\- Me chamou do quê? – perguntou confuso, recebendo o abraço do menor.

\- Boboca.

\- Você não deveria me xingar. Fiz um bolo para você!

\- Você disse que não se lembrava.

\- Nunca disse isso.

\- Então por que fingiu que esqueceu?

\- Assim é mais emocionante.

Afrodite o olhou zangado.

\- A culpa foi sua de me acordar tão cedo. Precisava aprender que não se deve acordar o Máscara tão cedo. – explicou enquanto deixava o loirinho na cadeira e cortava um pedaço de bolo para o menor. – Agora me responde uma coisa: Como que chegou aqui no escuro. Esse bosque é perigoso durante a noite.

\- Não era de noite.

\- Era sim.

\- Não era não. Era de madrugada e estava quase virando dia.

\- Mesmo assim Afrodite; o bosque estava todo escuro. Como chegou até aqui?

\- As fadinhas me ajudaram.

\- Quem?

\- As fadinhas. – respondeu com simplicidade, mordendo um pedaço do bolo. – Nossa, que gostoso!

\- Afrodite – chamou o menor e quando conseguiu sua atenção, continuou sério –, já não lhe disse que deve se manter afastado das fadinhas? – o tom de voz ia aumentando a cada palavra dita e no final, viu-se gritando com o menor.

\- Já, mas...

\- Mas nada! – interrompeu-o nervoso. – Não quero que se aproxime delas. _Nunca_, entendeu?

\- Mas por que não?

\- Apenas não se aproxime. – decretou, dando fim ao assunto.

Afrodite bufou, terminando de comer seu bolo.

O silêncio que se instaurara na cozinha estava pesado demais, então o loirinho concluiu que seria melhor se voltasse para o orfanato.

\- Vou embora. – avisou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para a porta.

\- Vou contigo.

\- Não, não precisa. – dispensou o mago com um aceno de mão. – Sei voltar sozinho.

\- Não me interessa. Vou com você!

\- Mas eu não quero que você vá comigo. Sei voltar sozinho.

\- Eu não ligo se você sabe ou não voltar sozinho. Vou com você!

\- Eu não quero. – o loirinho gritou e saiu correndo da casa do mago.

\- Droga! – Máscara xingou depois que a mente processou o que havia acontecido. Saiu, depois de alguns segundos, atrás do loirinho.

-o.o.o-

\- Venha, me siga! – a fadinha rosa pediu assim que notou que o loirinho corria da casa do mago.

Afrodite a seguiu sem hesitar.

Enquanto a fada rosa guiava o menino pela floresta, a fada violeta encobria seus passos a fim de despistar o mago.

\- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou a criança, depois de algum tempo de caminhada.

\- Para o orfanato. – respondeu graciosa, rindo delicadamente.

\- Não conheço esse caminho.

\- Há vários caminhos que você não conhece. – explicou. – Podemos parar de correr, a partir de agora. – concluiu, diminuindo a velocidade. – A propósito, feliz aniversário!

\- Obrigado. – agradeceu com um sorriso sincero.

\- Quantos anos está fazendo?

\- 8.

\- Quase um mocinho. – a fada rosa comprovou com satisfação, observando melhor a criança atrás de si, com o peito inflado pelo elogio.

Quando a fada rosa parou, eles ainda estavam num grande círculo no meio do bosque. As árvores ficavam à sua circunferência.

\- Aqui não é o orfanato. – o loirinho concluiu, olhando para a fadinha rosa.

\- Não, não é.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Achei de deveríamos comemorar seu aniversário, não?

\- Só não posso demorar, está bem?

\- Tudo bem! – a fadinha concordou.

A fadinha violeta os alcançou depois de um tempo.

\- Afrodite. – chamou dócil – Feliz aniversário, querido. – e se aproximou mais da criança. Fazendo uma magia ela deixou de ser uma fadinha pequena para se tornar uma fada grande, quase como se fosse uma mulher adulta.

Só não podia ser considerada humana pelas asas transparentes, que saía de suas costas e batiam sem parar.

O loirinho a encarou encantado. Violeta usava um vestido roxo claro brilhante.

\- Uau. – exclamou fascinado com a magia e quando se dirigiu à fadinha rosa, percebeu que ela, assim como a Violeta, estava maior. A única coisa que as diferenciava era a cor do vestido, que a da Rosa era pink. – Uau. – repetiu.

\- Por que vocês não ficam sempre desse tamanho? – a criança perguntou, curioso.

\- Ficarmos pequena nos economiza energia mágica. – esclareceu Violeta.

\- Energia mágica?

\- Sim. Você pode não saber, mas um corpo humano produz energia e é vital para sua sobrevivência. Quando um corpo humano deixa de produzir essas energias, toda a "máquina" – e ela fez aspas – deixa de funcionar e a pessoa morre. É uma lógica bem parecida com a de um robô. Imagine que você é um robô... Esse robô só funciona enquanto tem energia, quando acaba sua energia ele para de funcionar. É assim com o robô, é assim com você e, como não pode ser diferente, é assim comigo também. Mas diferente da sua energia; a minha energia é chamada de energia mágica. Quando ficamos grande nós gastamos mais energia mágica, deixando nossos poderes um pouco mais fracos.

Afrodite o olhava ainda mais encantado.

\- Mas enfim, vamos ao que interessa: seu presente. Feche os olhos. – demandou e foi prontamente obedecida pela criança.

Rosa se aproximou da Violeta, com um sorriso no rosto. Entonaram algumas palavras antigas, saindo de seus corpos uma luz escura.

Afrodite sentiu um vento atravessar-lhe o corpo e foi impossível não relembrar do pesadelo.

\- Fadinha. – ele murmurou amedrontado.

\- O que foi querido? – escutou a voz tranquilizadora de Violeta.

\- Acho que estou passando mal. – disse com dificuldades. A voz quase não saindo de sua garganta seca.

\- Daqui a pouco passa. Você só deve estar cansado. – Rosa falou, mas o loirinho não conseguia compreender o que ela falara. O barulho do vento era ensurdecedor e o farfalhar das folhas abafava qualquer som. Ouviu, novamente, o pio das corujas. _Vai. Morrer. Vai. Morrer._

Desejou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Eles pareciam pesados demais. Aliás, todo o corpo parecia pesado demais e não mais tendo forças nas pernas para se sustentar, ele foi de encontro ao chão.

Tão repentinamente o vento forte começou, ele parou. Assim, recuperando um pouco das energias, ele abriu os olhos e fitou o monstro que estava em cima de si.

O monstro não era pesadelo. Era real e estava ali, prestes a lhe devorar. Ele gritou.

Os olhos verdes luminosos foram de encontro ao seus e brilharam em excitação. A boca, grande e cheia de dentes, sorria. Sentiu as mãos grandes e ossudas lhe apertarem a garganta; a unha afiada perfurava sua carne.

O loirinho se debatia freneticamente.

\- Fadinhas. – chamou fracamente, mas nenhuma das duas apareceu.

O monstro subiu em cima de si.

\- Fad... – insistiu, mas o ser asqueroso fechou ainda mais sua mão em seu pescoço.

O monstro abriu a boca e soltou um riso perverso. O hálito podre que ele tinha fez toda a superfície viva morrer e, apesar do sobrenatural dificultar-lhe a respiração, Afrodite pôde sentir o bafo podre queimando suas vias respiratórias, como se inalasse algum tipo de ácido.

Sentiu vontade de vomitar.

\- Você... – ele disse e o loirinho deu-lhe atenção. – vai morrer. – e riu uma última vez, enquanto o corpo do pequeno era banhado de desespero.

Sentiu os dentes perfurarem sua carne, perto de seus ombros, abrindo vários buracos na cútis branca. O sangue jorrava dos ferimentos e ele sentia a língua áspera capturar cada gota vermelha que seu corpo expulsava.

Vermes entravam em seu corpo, comendo sua carne; enquanto o monstro sugava, através do sangue, cada energia que ele ainda possuía.

\- Máscara... – chamou baixo, muito baixo e ele duvidou que tenha dado vida àquelas palavras.

Mas nenhuma voz foi ouvida, nenhuma luz veio. A única coisa que veio foi a escuridão.

* * *

Uma observação: ¹ A música que o MM canta para o Dite é Happy Birthday em italiano. Só que não falo italiano, não sei escrever em italiano e não tenho parentes italianos. Não sei informar se a música está certa, se as palavras estão corretas, nem nada. Apenas pesquisei na internet e me apareceu essa letra.

Reviews? Com certeza gente!


	7. Chapter 7

Boa Leitura.

* * *

_\- Acho que estou passando mal. – Afrodite disse com dificuldades. A voz quase não saindo de sua garganta seca._

_[...]_

_O barulho do vento era ensurdecedor e o farfalhar das folhas abafava qualquer som. Ouviu, novamente, o pio das corujas. _Vai. Morrer. Vai. Morrer.

_Desejou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Eles pareciam pesados demais. Aliás, todo o corpo parecia pesado demais e não tendo mais forças nas pernas para se sustentar, ele foi de encontro ao chão._

_Tão repentinamente o vento forte começou, ele parou. Assim, recuperando um pouco da energia, ele abriu os olhos e fitou o monstro que estava em cima de si. [...] O monstro não era pesadelo. Era real e estava ali, prestes a lhe devorar. Ele gritou._

_[...]_

_\- Você... – ele disse e o loirinho deu-lhe atenção. – vai morrer. – e riu uma última vez, enquanto o corpo do pequeno era banhado de desespero._

_Sentiu os dentes perfurarem sua carne, perto de seus ombros, abrindo vários buracos na cútis branca. O sangue jorrava dos ferimentos e ele sentia a língua áspera capturar cada gota vermelha que seu corpo expulsava._

_Vermes entravam em seu corpo, comendo sua carne; enquanto o monstro sugava, através do sangue, cada energia que ele ainda possuía._

_\- Máscara... – chamou baixo, muito baixo e ele duvidou que tenha dado vida àquelas palavras._

_Mas nenhuma voz foi ouvida, nenhuma luz veio. A única coisa que veio foi a escuridão._

* * *

Máscara saiu correndo, desesperado, atrás do loirinho. A última cena em que estiveram juntos não parava de correr em sua mente e se xingava por isso.

'Talvez', pensou, 'talvez, se tivesse sido mais gentil e não perdido a paciência tão depressa, o Dite ainda estivesse em sua casa comemorando, tão alegremente, seu aniversário. Ou talvez se tivesse exposto o porquê dele não o querer perto das fadinhas, Afrodite estaria a salvo. Ou ainda, talvez, se o loirinho não fosse tão teimoso e tivesse dado ouvidos a ele, desde o começo, tudo estaria bem'.

Era uma infinidade de _talvez_ que se deparava em sua frente e a infrutífera tentativa de achar o pequeno, que o deixava cada vez mais frustrado e, consequentemente, mais nervoso.

Tentava seguir o rastro de energia que o corpo do Afrodite emanava.

Todo aquele bosque era o habitat de criaturas mágicas, cada uma exalando sua própria energia. E, apesar de ter ciência que Afrodite exalava uma energia diferente dos seres que lá habitavam, já que não havia uma gota mágica sequer correndo pelo corpo do pequeno, ainda assim não conseguia encontra-lo.

Gritou ante a frustração e sem que percebesse estava planando rasamente no topo das árvores.

Todos os seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados, na esperança de achar qualquer pista sobre o loirinho e, foi então que viu, não muito distante de onde estava, um campo aberto. Os topos das árvores tangentes à circunferência do campo estavam balançando violentamente e, de lá, fluía uma energia tão pesada, carregada que, mesmo se segurando em seus pensamentos mais alegres, sucumbiu à energia, caindo violentamente num amontoado de folhas mortas no chão da floresta.

O ambiente estava tão carregado de sentimentos ruins que as coisas vivas ao redor do campo iam morrendo lentamente.

O cheiro pútrido se fazia presente e, a cada segundo, ficava mais e mais forte.

'Afrodite' Máscara pensou e com muito esforço conseguiu sair do chão.

Flashes de memórias que passou com o loirinho invadiam sua mente. A primeira vez que encontrou o Dite e do quanto ele estava desesperado; quando brincaram de esconde-esconde; de quando ele lhe trouxera sua sobremesa preferida e de como ele apanhou por causa disso; da alegria que ele possuía quando Máscara lhe fazia alguma magia, por menor que fosse; de quando ele aprendeu a patinar no gelo e da pequena guerra de bolinha de neve; de quando ele o ensinara a lutar e do riso que segurava ao notar que o menino não era nada bom naquilo...

A cada passo que dava em direção à energia negativa suas memórias iam se esvaindo, como se fossem pequenos flocos de areia seca que fugiam por entre seus dedos. E ele não queria perder aquilo. Ele não queria perder aquelas lembranças. Memórias de que ele podia sim ser uma criatura que sabe fazer o bem e sabe colocar um sorriso no rosto de alguém, nem que fosse uma só pessoa. E nem que essa pessoa fosse a criança mais boba e inocente do mundo.

Então, ele iria lutar para que essas lembranças permanecessem junto a ele. Nem que fosse com sua vida. Ele estava disposto a isso e, por mais difícil que fosse caminhar até aquela redoma de energia negativa que as fadinhas fizeram, ele iria lutar. Ele iria salvar a única pessoa que o fazia se sentir humano.

-o.o.o-

O monstro saiu de cima do corpo do menino. Ele estava caído, imóvel na grama, agora amarelada e seca, pela sua falta de vida.

O ser sobrenatural limpou o sangue remanescente da sua boca com as costas da mão e olhou para o loirinho admirado. Os olhos semiabertos; o nariz arrebitado; o cabelo loiro do menino espalhado pela grama e em seus cachinhos algumas folhas presas. A tez acetinada e mais pálida que o normal. Parecia um cupido repousando depois de algumas travessuras, se não fosse por alguns furos de dentes perto de sua jugular e expressão de desespero que marcara a face do loirinho.

O corpo do monstro ia se desfigurando e dando espaço à dois corpos.

Violeta olhou para Rosa e sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Conseguimos! – exclamou contente.

Rosa pulou de alegria e assentiu para violeta. Deliciava-se com o novo poder adquirido.

\- Nada como o sangue de um inocente. – Rosa murmurou extasiada, enquanto testava algumas magias básicas.

\- Sim. – respondeu enquanto voava a céu aberto. Sentia-se inebriada com o novo poder. – Venha, vamos embora. – ordenou Violeta, indo em direção ao céu aberto.

\- Mas e o menino?

\- Deixe-o aí. Em breve ele sucumbirá.

\- Tem certeza? – Rosa ainda estava incerta quanto ao menino. E se ele sobrevivesse? Não teriam cem por cento de sucesso.

\- Tenho.

\- E se o mago vier. Porque você sabe que ele virá.

\- Não será capaz de o encontrar a tempo. E se o encontrar, duvido que ele consiga salvar o menino.

\- Não tenho tanta certeza... – murmurou baixo.

\- Rosa, não seja tão idiota. Venha, vamos embora! – ordenou impaciente, quase fora dos limites do bosque.

A outra fada não teve opção senão segui-la.

-o.o.o-

Quando, repentinamente, o vento forte parou Máscara sentiu que o equilíbrio de energia se restaurara no bosque. E, apesar de ficar mais fácil a caminhada entre ele e o loirinho, a magia que as fadinhas usaram sugou quase toda o vigor dos seres vivos presentes.

Ele próprio estava cansado de lutar para que suas memórias permanecessem.

Suspirou por pouco tempo, recuperando suas forças e tão logo se sentiu revigorado se pôs a correr.

Se um dia ele fosse contar a alguém como ele encontrou o loirinho, ele diria que não soubera precisar o tempo. Só saberia dizer que ele correu e correu o mais rápido que pode até o raio do campo e à medida que se aproximava seu coração pesava mais e mais ao ver o corpo inerte do Dite jogado em meio ao bosque.

\- Dite! – ele gritou e não sabia se era possível humanamente possível correr tão rápido quanto correra anteriormente. Mas quem disse que ele era humano?

Ao ver o corpo do pequeno imóvel, Máscara se aproximou o mais lentamente possível. As mãos trêmulas tocaram no rosto da criança. Afrodite estava gelado e a temperatura inesperada fez, com que ele, por reflexo, retirasse sua mão rapidamente, fechando-a em punho.

Socou a grama amarelada e gritou. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Com cuidado pegou o corpo do loirinho e o abraçou contra o seu próprio, embalando-o.

'Não é tarde demais. Não _pode_ ser tarde demais!' – pensou angustiado.

Voltou a deixar a criança na grama e com as palmas das mãos a poucos centímetros do corpo inanimado entoou algumas palavras antigas.

A medida que entoava as palavras, de sua mão saía a luz verde bem clarinha e depois passava para o azul-claro, o amarelo e finalmente o vermelho.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua prece mais clamorosa.

Sabia que não podia interferir nas leis da natureza, sabia que teria que deixar a vida seguir seu curso natural. 'E se...', pensava, 'e se não fosse a hora ainda?' Não teria que fazer de tudo para salvar a vida daquele pequeno?

Quando ele pegou Afrodite, sentiu sua respiração rasa batendo contra seu corpo, não sentiu? Isso não era um sinal de que o pequeno ainda lutava por sua vida? Isso não podia ser fruto de sua imaginação, podia?

-...scara. – a voz saiu baixa. Bem baixa, mas o mago conseguiu ouvi-la e abriu os olhos.

\- Dite... – Máscara falou bem baixinho, com receio de assustar a criança.

A criança abriu os olhos e fitou os orbes violetas. Sorriu e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. A voz não saia de sua garganta.

\- Shh... – ouviu o mago dizer, colocando levemente um dedo em seus lábios. – Descanse, meu pequeno. Descanse porque você está precisando.

Afrodite assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Todo o corpo doía. Sentia que os vermes ainda estavas debaixo de sua pele, andando pelo seu corpo. Ele não queria morrer. Mas estava ficando mais e mais cansado. Ele queria que aquela dor passasse, ele queria abraça uma última vez o Máscara e sentir o calor que o corpo dele emanava. Ele queria ouvir da voz grossa e rouca dele que tudo ficaria bem e que aquilo é só mais um pesadelo. Ele queria poder ver uma última vez o rosto do Máscara sem a máscara feia que ele usava. Ele queria poder fazer tanta coisa e viver tanta coisa e compartilhar tanta coisa que ele não queria morrer. Mas seu corpo pedia por paz e então ele foi fechando os olhos bem devagar, apreciando, pela última vez, seu protetor, até que não fosse possível ver mais nada além da escuridão.

\- Afrodite! – Máscara gritou desolado.

* * *

Ahh gente.

Depois de mais de um ano, Shadow finalmente foi atualizada.

Direi os motivos pelas quais não consegui atualizar Shadow tão rapidamente quanto das outras vezes (mesmo que das outras vezes não eram tão rápidas assim):  
1) De um ano para cá minha vida sofreu uma intensa mudança e, que ainda hoje, não consegui me recuperar direito disso. Então, toda a vez que eu ia escrever, eu já estava tão cansada mentalmente, que acabava que não vinha nehuma imaginação e se eu forçasse, a minha cabeça doía mais ainda;  
2) O final do capítulo 6 não era para ter ocorrido daquela forma. Mas quem escreve sabe que os personagens tomam conta de você e, nós, pobres escritores, viramos apenas narrador daquilo que acontece.  
Eu não sabia como eu ia me livrar daquela enrascada que eu meti o Dite, e tudo isso se juntou ao meu ano conturbado e minha falta de criatividade. Por isso eu fiquei sem atualizar por um bom tempo.

— Mas Izabel, você ficará um ano sem atualizar agora, já que esse final foi pior que o outro?  
Minha resposta é um claro e sonoro: Não! Eu sei que, talvez, eu demore um pouquinho para atualizar, porque o ritmo da minha vida não diminuiu. Pelo contrário, ela ficou pior. Mas eu conversei com meus personagens e entrei num acordo de que eles não podem me surpreender do jeito que eles fizeram com o capítulo anterior. Por isso, sei qual será a continuação desse capítulo. Yuhuu!

Gente, não sei quem mais está lendo e acompanhando, mas espero o review de vocês, para que possamos nos interagir quanto a este capítulo. Quero saber de vocês: Eu os surpreendi? Vocês gostaram do capítulo, não gostaram? Choraram? Quiseram matar as fadinhas? Se fossem o MM, o que fariam no lugar dele?  
Deixem-me saber nos comentários. Nos vemos lá.

Beijos, Bel.

Atualizado em 03/04/2016.


End file.
